We have completed a placebo, controlled study of oral glutamine to decrease the gastrointestinal complications of patients undergoing bone marrow transplantation (BMT). A significant cause of morbidity in patients undergoing BMT is gastrointestinal complications caused by total body irradiation and chemotherapy, compounded by the GI alterations associated with standard TPN. Recruitment was completed at 20 patients, less than initially anticipated because of changes in the Yale BMT program. Currently, amino acid analysis and intestinal permeability studies from specimens obtained during the study are being completed by the GCRC Core Laboratory. After anaylsis of the results, the study will be prepared for publication.